


A Broken Promise

by sisalynn99



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2882108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisalynn99/pseuds/sisalynn99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddward has come to terms with his sexuality only to be sent away but, not befre offering his virginity to Kevin. Will he accept? Will it be merely sex or maybe more? Will Edd come home before it's too late for love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue:

Edd is in his final year of middle school when he learns the truth. He stares blankly out his window with his homework on his desk. He sighs, slightly allowing himself to be mesmerized by his childhood bully.

Perfect red hair, emerald green eyes and overbearing confidence flowed through the boy as he fixed the tire on his beloved bicycle. He glanced up noticing his friend and childhood crush walking towards him, “What’s up, Nazz?” he yelled over to her.

“Hey dude, haven’t seen you in awhile Kev,” she said enthusiastically. Nazz. She was everything Edd could never be. Beautiful, cheerful, a social angel. She brought a smile to everybody’s face. She had been the crush off all the boys in the cull-da-sac. Except Edd that is. He thought she was at first, but he slowly noticed his gaze shifting.

Edd’s eyes followed another popular person. A certain, redheaded bully. Edd knew this was strange, especially since he had been bullied his entire childhood since moving to the cull-da-sac, of course, by said ginger.

He thought he must be a masochist to even have the thoughts of liking this jock but, Edd knew how sweet he could be. Although his hatred for one of his closest friends, Eddy, was absolute, Edd found it hard to believe that Kevin treated them the same. In fact he was certain that Kevin had treated him closer to an equal than just another one of the Ed’s.

While Kevin still bullied Edd, he would still help him out of a sticky situation. Kevin also wouldn’t go out of his way to pester Edd the way he would with the other Eds. 

Edd glanced down again watching as Nazz excitedly skipped away from Kevin, probably to tell the neighborhood of her new high heels and cute floral dress for the final school dance in just two weeks. Edd gazed at Kevin as he gazed at Nazz and he could feel the squeezing in his chest and the aching of his heart.

That’s what triggered Edd into realizing his feelings for Kevin. Watching him watching Nazz felt the same as the protagonist in the occasional romance movie that Edd would watch. Gazing at something he could never have. And what hurt worse was that Edd knew he would never be cute enough to grab the jocks attention. He would never grow soft like a girl and would never be as gentle.

Thinking like this made Edd feel as though he was not good enough. Hell, he was never good enough. He wasn’t good enough in building traps and scams for Eddy, he wasn’t good enough to have grabbed Nazz’s attention, he wasn’t good enough to play sports, he wasn’t good enough for his parents love and he most certainly not good enough for the popular, charismatic jock.

Deciding that it was better to stop torturing himself, Edd decided to finish his algebra homework and study for the finals. When he finished, he walked down the stairs into the kitchen. He spotted a note on the table reading:

_Eddward,_

_Your father and I will be back tomorrow to talk upon your request. I am glad you wish to speak because we have something to talk to you about as well. We look forward to seeing you._

_We love you,_

_Mother and Father_

They were as cold as ever. And I bet when I break the news tomorrow they will not be happy. They might even disown me. Eddward was raised to be a well mannered, intelligent gentleman that of course, liked women. The utter mention of anything homosexual in the house would cause an angry uproar from his father and silence accompanied by skeptical, disapproving glances from his mother. Edd first got curious in the third grade, when he caught Eddy’s brother kissing one of his male classmates. Edd asked his parents if it was weird to be a boy and like boys.

They started leaving the house for weeks on end. They would leave money on the counter and food in the refrigerator. They would confirm their familial love only in post it notes. On the occasional day that Edd’s parents did not manage to leave before the boy returned, he could feel the tension in the air. He could practically feel his father’s disapproving gaze and his mother’s awkwardness had become practically intolerable.

This is how it felt, even before he was to come out to them. They were only skeptical of his sexuality and they already avoided him. They treated him as if he were nothing but a tenant whom paid no rent. He was a stranger living within his own home.

He wished he could return to the days before he asked the foolish question. Before he even asked it, Edd knew he was expected to marry a woman. Eddward’s parents would not stand such a disgrace as a gay son. They were the most prominent surgeons around. They could easily get rid of Edd. They obviously felt no need to care for him or his well being. As long as he was alive and healthy he could live with them. He could remain their son only if he kept it a secret and was still the most intelligent student at Peach Creek Middle School. His parents could over look the small things for a while but not forever. As soon as his education was through, Edd was sure he would have to find his own way through life.

Edd thinks about all of these things causing his appetite to fail. He forces himself to eat his favorite blueberries, knowing he needed to eat. Edd couldn’t stand the wait for the next day. He knew it would be a bad one. This caused Edd to do something he never would have done on a normal day.

Edd went into the bathroom preparing for a shower. He was going to do one of the filthiest things he could think of but, even though he thought it was filthy it was something he could not live without. Edd was caught in that awkward stage of puberty, after all.

Stripping his clothes, Edd awkwardly stepped into the cascading shower. Water was the most comforting place to him. As Edd started to relax he traced his hands across his sensitive skin. His dick twitched as he roamed across his nipples imagining a redheaded jock standing behind him. His hands pushed down his body and back up as he carefully pinched his nipple. He allowed a soft moan to escape his lips as the fingertips of his right hand gently and tantalizingly, slowly grazed his navel making its way to his now hard dick while his left continued to play with his nipple. The water now irritatingly hitting his face caused Edd to lean himself against the wall. He stroked his hard dick slowly at first, moaning and gasping, as he pushed his face into the tiled wall while his hand sped up. He slowed once again to rub the head, scraping a finger over the small hole at the tip of the head. It was covered in his precum but he knew it would not be enough to only stroke himself. Edd gently lowered his left hand grabbing at his ass moaning his beloved jock’s name. His fingers brushed slowly over his entrance causing the ring of muscles to clench, pushing one finger in. He could feel his tightness, though this was not his first time playing with his ass, he hadn’t done it often until recently. Pulling the finger out and pushing it back in, slowly at first then quicker as he became accustomed to the feeling, adding in more fingers as time passes by, slowly moaning. Before Edd knew it he had four fingers inside. He pumped his dick faster, precum oozing everywhere as his hips pushed against his fingers trying to create the sweet friction like when he used his mother’s toys. It didn't take long for the boy to cum, splattering it all over his thighs and the wall in front of him. He had drool running down his face as he called Kevin’s name once more.

Edd felt ashamed, cleaning his hair and body before exiting the shower, looking in the mirror only to glimpse at his horrid scar. He figured that if he were a bully, something like this scar would leave him unaffected and might even make others scared. But what Edd wanted most was to be loved by a man, and no man in his right mind would want something as scarred as he. Both emotionally and physically. It was not only the scar that ran from the middle of his forehead to the back of his scalp that bothered him but also on his back, a scar that ran down the whole thing from the top of his spine to the small of his back. It was similar to an upside down dead tree with small branches coming out every few inches.

Edd was ashamed at himself for being so selfish as to want to fall in love with a man. Especially since he had an ugly gap in his front teeth, disgusting and disgraceful scars on his body but most of all he was ashamed that he believed he had the right to fall in love with a man at all. He was disgusted by his improper attitude and by his ugly self. Edd believed he was less than the rest of the world. He did not deserve to fall into this love or any other, so he will confess to Kevin. He will offer his virginity, he will beg the boy to take it before the inevitable happens and Edd is sent away. His parents probably won’t ever let him come back and the people around probably won’t want to see him after they find out he has been a _fag_ all along. He wished to have one happy, untarnished memory and dirty it all at the same time. If he gives his virginity to Kevin now, he will promise to God that he will straighten himself out. He will fall in love with a woman like he was supposed to.

He promises with all his heart that he will no longer betray others but at the same time he knows he will be betraying himself. He is okay with that as long as he can have one good memory to keep himself sane.

Edd goes to sleep, anxious for the next day. He is anxious to give his confession to his parents and to Kevin. Edd is smart so he will buy time with his parents until after the finals and on the last day, he will ask Kevin to take his virginity. He won’t tell him that it’s his last day and he will come up with an excuse to coax Kevin into it easily.

Edd will get this one good memory and disappear from sight as the “Dorky Double D”.  If he ever returns he will be a changed person. But right now all he can do is sleep and beg God to allow him this much all the while promising to try his best for the future.

In two weeks, he will face Kevin but, more importantly tomorrow.

Tomorrow he will face his parents.

Tomorrow.


	2. Eddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always expect the unexpected.

The alarm beeps off. This is a sound Edd usually loves to hear, it is the noise that starts of his amazing school day. Today though it means he has six hours of school before making the hardest confession of his life. Edd already knows the outcome but, he just wishes that his parents will take it easy on him. He knows they are a really religious family and the bible dislikes homosexuality but, Edd hasn’t really ever felt attracted to a woman. He knows they are supposed to be soft and loveable but, their attitudes and flirtatious ways make him sick to his stomach.

 

Edd can only really and truly stand Sarah because she is Ed’s little sister and doesn’t act very womanly at all. Nazz on the other hand put him on edge. Not only was she a popular and beautiful girl. Kevin had always had the biggest crush on her. Edd didn’t believe he could ever win over her. This caused him to decide to use her as leverage to get what he wanted. _Eddy must be rubbing off on me to make me go so far for only a moment of pleasure,_ Edd thought. He was crazy for using Nazz’s name, he just hoped she wouldn’t mind and wouldn’t find out.

 

As Edd reluctantly got out of bed he stumbled over his pile of homework on the floor. As he picks them up and notices that Ed had left one of his movies on the floor, the title read “Aliens vs. Zombies: Billie’s revenge”. Edd would return it to him when he got to school. Ed, Eddy and himself had watched that movie the weekend before and had actually scared Edd a bit. Normally the movies Ed picked to watch weren’t scary because Edd knew all of the mechanics behind making a movie and knew that it was entirely fake. Edd smiled at the memory of Ed squeezing him and Eddy up as Edd let out a shriek from something jumping on the screen. Edd just hoped that those days of the three of them hanging out weren’t over because he was gay. Edd decided he would tell Ed and Eddy before leaving but wasn’t sure he was going to tell them that he was leaving.

 

Edd picked up his books placing his homework neatly in an organizer before his black messenger bag. He rummaged through his dresser picking out new underwear and his signature red thigh high socks. He picked out a pair of purplish blue short that came down to his knees and a reddish orange v-neck t-shirt. After tousling his hair a bit, staring a little too long at the pink rugged skin down the middle of his head, he popped on a fresh black beanie and grabbed his bag before heading downstairs to fetch breakfast. Since breakfast was the most important meal of the day Edd made sure to never miss it. He looked into the refrigerator picking out fresh blueberries and strawberries before going to the cupboard to grab the oatmeal. As the oatmeal was warming up, Edd made himself a couple pieces of buttered toast. Placing the now warm oatmeal into a bowl he dropped the berries in placing everything neatly on the table before returning to the refrigerator to grab a glass of milk.

 

After finishing breakfast, Edd washed the dishes before grabbing his bag to meet the other Ed’s out on the sidewalk. He smiled as Edd happily grabbed him up in a bear hug and flung him to sit up on his shoulder. Though Edd had an acrophobia, he wanted to be as close to his friends as he could for the remaining two weeks of school.

 

Kevin and Nazz came flying by yelling “Watch it dorks” as he barely swerved around him. Ed’s stance faltered a bit and he almost dropped Edd. Double D shrieked and grabbed on to the tall boys head gripping with all him might demanding to be let down. Ed complied and the three boys continued their walk to the school. Edd blushed faintly embarrassed that Kevin witnessed and was even the cause of the childish scene that just passed.

 

_Oh dear,_ Ed thought, _I can’t believe I allowed myself to get carried away. They will surely know something is up if I act any different than normal._ With that thought Edd vowed not to act strangely or think of his impending doom.

 

Upon arrival to school Edd stopped by his locker to make sure he had all of his necessary homework and workbooks before making his way to his classroom. In this final year, Edd had been separated from Ed and Eddy and placed in the honors classes with Nazz and Rolf. Ed, Eddy and Kevin also shared a class but they were in the regular middle school course.

 

Since the finals were only two weeks away and they would decided whether the students would proceed into high school or not, the teachers decided that the two classes would study together. One honor student and one regular course student per group. This of course was more to help the regular course students pass and to create a better relationship before their transition into high school.

 

The honors students filed into the larger classroom and were told to stand at the front of the class. The regular course students were to pick someone they would get along with and could help them finish assignments. Of course the class that Edd’s got assigned to had to be the one encompassing his best friends and crush. Edd nervously stood fidgeting at the front of the classroom waiting to see who would call on him. He openly looked at

Ed seemed to be staring at a certain chicken owning farmer and Eddy at his childhood crush, Nazz. Edd didn’t know who would pick him and though he knew a few of the students from this class he was quite shy. The par of students would have to complete a project on the material that was learned throughout the ear based on the outline each pair would receive from the teacher. Edd secretly hoped he would be chosen by Kevin but knew that if he chose first e would pick Nazz.

 

Thankfully Ed chose first, he chose Rolf and Edd couldn’t help but notice the lushes forming in both boys faces. Next was Eddy and he chose Nazz and Edd internally thanked him and God for giving him such good luck. A few other students chose before it was finally Kevin’s turn and there were a few kids still left standing at the front of the room.

 

Kevin looked at the remaining options. There were two girls from the cheerleading squad, one of the nerds from the computer classes and then he spotted the dork that lived directly across the street from him. “Double Dweeb” Kevin counted and Edd looked up in surprise. He had not been expecting that but he was glad none the less.

 

A light blush had spread across his face and he mumbled a quiet “yes” and walked to sit next to the jock. Edd looked up at Kevin noticing his sharp features. They were quite manly for a boy in middle school but it made sense since everyone was going through puberty and Kevin had always been one to play many sports. _I bet he’ll be super hot in high school. I wish I could be here to see him._ A blush quickly spread quickly over his face as Kevin shook him to get his attention saying “What’s wrong, Double Dork? Your face is all red and you’ve been spacing out since you sat down. Do you really hate me so much that you don’t want to be my partner?”

 

Edd was shocked from his daze and stuttered as he tried to say “Oh goodness no, Kevin. I don’t dislike you at all,” the boys words became frantic as he tried to explain. “I was just dazed for a moment after seeing you close up and I rather like you actually.”

 

 “So you’re telling me my hotness stunned you and you’re in love with me?” Kevin teased. Watching in amusement as Edd’s face became dark red and he tried to make excuse.

 

“N-no Kevin, you simply look more m-mature for your age a-and y-you are not a very dislikable person as all,” he tried as his face burned brighter and other kids started snickering at the two in the middle of the room.

 

“Don’t worry Double Dweeb, I was just joking around. Lighten up a bit will you.” He joked.

 

“O-oh is that so. Well I kindly ask you to refrain from making those types of jokes Kevin. Now, let us return to paying attention to the class.” Kevin watched as Edd turned around to the teacher but notices the redness on the tips of the dork’s ears and neck. This made Kevin snicker as he thought that he found a new way to tease the smartest of the three dorks.

 

The teacher handed each group a different worksheet so that the material would be presented in front of the class before the final exams started. That way the two classes would have a joint review class the day before the exams.

 

Edd and Kevin received the topic of photosynthesis/cellular respiration. This was one of Edd’s favorite topics. His best classes were always science and math so he was very pleased with the topic. Edd heard Kevin let out a slow groan which made Edd’s mind wander to dirty, scandalous thoughts before snapping back to reality once again. He looked over to Kevin and asked “Kevin, do you have troubles with this topic? If so I assure you that I will have it embedded into your mid before the exam is upon us.”

 

Kevin sighed and responded with a confirmative grunt. “Science is not my thing Double Dweeb. I hope you’re a good teacher.”

 

With that the bell rung and it was time to head to lunch. Ed, Edd and Eddy stood together and walked to the cafeteria stopping at Edd’s locker so he could grab his lunch. As they walk into the cafeteria and take their usual seats at the table closest to the doors, Edd is internally debating about how he should tall his friends of his preference for men. He sits in his seat restless and fidgety waiting for the other Ed’s to get back.

 

Kevin looks over from his seat and notices Edd’s restlessness. He decided that it’s the best idea to make fun of the little dork while asking about the project. “Hey Double Dweeb, are you free after school today?”

 

Edd looks up startled from his frantic thoughts and blushes as new ones sprout about what Kevin could mean by this. He lets out a small “Huh?”

 

“Well, we should get an early start on the project since I don’t really know much about the topic.”

“O-oh yeah,” he says his blush deepening. _Don’t let your thoughts run wild, Eddward._ “U-um I am sorry Kevin but I am quite busy today but perhaps we can schedule a meeting for tomorrow, yes?” Edd speaks nervously hoping not to anger his childhood bully.

 

“Yeah that’s all right so I’ll see you tomorrow after school then. I’ll give you a ride home on y bike and you can come to my place. Meet my by the flagpole out front after school’s over got it, Double Dweeb.” Kevin scratches at the back of his neck a little irritated that he would have to wait until tomorrow to get the shitty homework done.

 

“Of course, Kevin!” he said with a grin and a creeping blush.

 

“Hey Double D, you makin’ a date over there or what? I didn’t know you were into box headed shovel chins.” Eddy said walking over causing Edd to blush immensely and Kevin glare in his direction making a slight ‘tch’ noise.

“Ed-Eddy, please do not speak such things. We are simply agreeing on when we will do our project for the review class coming up. As I recall you have one too.”

 

“Yeah and you were totally blushing like a school girl when Kevin picked you ya’ know.” He said with a snicker as Edd blushed again glaring at Eddy furiously.

Edd turned his attention back to Kevin and said “Please excuse his rudeness Kevin and I will bring the materials to school with me tomorrow because even though I live across the street from you, things are going to start to get quite hectic at my house starting today. I will meet you outside and teach you to the best of my ability.” He gave Kevin a small smile which was returned before the jock returned to his own table.

 

“Eddy that was highly unnecessary of you, we were simply agreeing upon a time to do our project. Keep your impish ways to yourself please.” Edd said.

“Oh come on, sock-head. You’ve been blushing at shovel-chin like a school girl all day. It’s like you’re some kind of _fag_ with an infatuation with him.” Edd’s eyes widened at that word. The disgraceful word that told Edd all he needed to know about how their conversation was going to go.

 

Edd suddenly felt angry at Eddy for using that derogatory term for homosexual people. He felt that he had been betrayed by Eddy before he even had a chance to tell the boy. He decided he was going to say it after all and if their friendship was fragile enough to be broken by this simple confession, it wasn’t worth keeping.

 

Then Edd felt saddened at the possibility that his friendship would be over with his best friend. With tears in his eyes and anger in his voice he slowly and calmly said, “And if I am?”

 

Eddy’s eyes shot up at the comment, “W-what?” He could not believe his ears. His best friend was gay and liked Kevin. No. Impossible. He decided he would need confirmation. “Y-you can’t be serious right?” he started to panic. “YOU ARE A _FAG_ AND YOU DIDN’T BOTHER TELLING ME ABOUT IT?” he began to shout.

 

Panic started to set it on Edd as he noticed people starting to stare. He tried to calm Eddy down so they could have a rational conversation away from people but, Eddy was having none of that.

 

“DON’T TOUCH ME YOU FUCKING QUEER.” His voice got louder again and Edd could feel everyone staring, not daring to look around. Tears started welling in his eyes as Eddy continued. “I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU DOUBLE D. HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN SO DISGUSTING. I MEAN WE USED TO GET DRESSED TOGETHER. AND NOW YOU’RE TELLING ME YOU WANNA GO OUT THERE AND GET YOUR ASS POUNDED BY A MAN.”

 

Edd jumped a bit and wanted to run but couldn’t move his feet. He was standing now, completely still. Eyes full of tears. He could not believe that his best friend had betrayed him like this and now even spread it throughout the whole school. He looked back at Ed. Ed looked completely unfazed like he already knew Edd’s secret but, he didn’t look like he was disgusted. He only felt sympathy for Edd who was now being outed to the whole school in the cruelest way possible.

 

Eddy continues still, “THAT’S FUCKING DISGUSTING MAN. I ALWAYS KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING OFF ABOUT YOU.  SHOULD’VE LISTENED TO MY GUT AND NEVER BEFRIENDED YOU. STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKING _FAG_.”

 

At this, the tears overflowed and he walked over to Eddy and slapped him straight across the face. By now the entire cafeteria was silent listening only to Eddy’s yelling. The slap echoed through the whole room. Some people had their cell phones out recording the whole fight from the beginning. Edd stepped back, his tears now flowing down his cheeks. He spoke loudly and calmly, looking Eddy square in the face. The spite could be heard clearly in his voice.

 

“I may be a homosexual, and yes I want to be fucked in my ass. I’ve wanted it for a while now but, you have nothing to worry about Eddy. *heh* I have never once thought that I wanted you. Hell, out of my closest friends even Ed is better than you. At the very least he looks the part of a man. And he’s stronger and more handsome than you will ever be. But you are right, Eddy, it was a mistake to get dressed in the same room as you. It forced me to look at your ugly ass self while you thought you were a pulchritudinous presence. I believe I could be more aroused looking a pillow than at you. Also, it is very barbaric of you to announce another person’s sexuality. I would like to tell everybody here one of your very own secrets to make us even. Ahem… everybody are you ready? Eddy has an anablephobia. That means he has a fear of looking up. Now that we are even I do believe our friendship has now concluded. Please excuse me.”

 

Edd’s voice cracked as he said the last line running into the hall forgetting his lunch behind. He lost his appetite and tears now streamed freely down his face as he ran to the bathroom to cry. His sobs were racking his body and he could barely breathe. He was falling into a panic attack and knew it was going to be hard to carry on the rest of the day when it was over.

 

Edd slowly calmed down. Ten minutes before the bell rang signaling the end of the period he finally calmed down and went to look at himself in the mirror. He was glad that he locked the door when he first came in. Looking at him in the mirror showed that he was a complete mess. His eyes were red and swollen; his breathing ragged and tears stains streaming down his face. Edd’s mind was so full of other things he didn’t even bother to think of all the germs residing in the public bathroom.

Edd washed his face and pulled his small make-up kit out of his pocket. He kept it there for when he had gotten beat up after Eddy’s scams in order to hide the bruising. He had unwillingly become skilled in the art of concealer. Quickly rubbing onto his face in an even coat, he looked like his usual self. He was completely calmed and decided to get through the day and it would all be over.

 

He then suddenly remembered that he had to speak to his parents today. Oh what a shitty day this turned out to be. He didn’t expect it to be pleasant but he never thought that the whole school would find out his secret.

 

_I guess I’ll just have to start my plan early since everybody knows my preferences now. Maybe if I befriend Kevin first it won’t be as hard._ Edd thought about what his next steps were to do and he figured he would just go back to class and finish the school day. _I wonder if we are still meeting up tomorrow after school or not. We do still have to do our project whether I am homosexual or not._

Edd sighed just as the bell rang and he went to his classroom. He could hear everybody whispering as he walked through the halls no doubt about the occurrence in the cafeteria. Thankful for Edd though, his next class was not the joint one with the regular course students but only his honors class. He didn’t talk much in that class so it wouldn’t be as hard to face his peers.

 

The class passed by normally enough. By the end of the day Edd had almost forgotten about the events that had transpired at lunch, almost. He went to his locker like usual, people talked about him which he was used to but now it was just about a personal matter and was a bit more than usual.

 

Ed waited for Edd at his locker. The big oaf looked at Edd with sad eyes that knew the relationship between the three Ed’s could never be the same. Ed spoke first “Double Dee, Ed still loves you even if you like boys. Double Dee still loves Ed too, right? Did Ed do anything wrong?” Ed had tears in his eyes and everything he said was sincere.

Edd offered a hug to Ed and he gratefully accepted. “I still love you Ed but, would it be ok if we stayed like this for a little while?” Edd answered. Soon Edd was balling his eyes out into the taller Ed’s arms. He could feel his strong muscular chest and broad back as he stood sobbing like a fool at his locker.

 

The two boys stood there until the hallways were clear and everybody had gone home. Then Ed speaks up “Hey, Double Dee, I think I like a boy too. Does that mean Eddy hates me too? I love Eddy though he is our best friend. I don’t want to lose Eddy.”

 

Edd is shocked by the initial comment but decided that it would be appropriate to ask for details at a later date. “Even if Eddy doesn’t want to be out friend, Ed, I still have you and you still have me, ok?” Ed nodded and started to cry along with Edd.

 

What a couple of fools they were, standing in the middle of the hallway near a vandalized locker just crying their eyes out.

 

The boys stopped crying and finally calmed down. Then Ed had an idea as if he had remembered something very important. “Double Dee, after you left the cafeteria earlier, Kevin and Rolf yelled at Eddy for being a “dick headed homophobe that shouldn’t be allowed to live on the Earth.’ They beat him up and I didn’t help Eddy out because he hurt Double Dee’s feelings and Eddy hurt my feelings.”

 

“Eddy hurt my feelings a lot today and I guess if you like a boy then it would be the same for you. Well Ed will you walk me home today? I have an important discussion to have with my parents then I might be sent away, ok? When I finish talking with them I will give you a call and tell you what is happening.”

 

Ed sniffled and nodded his head, “If Double Dee has to leave I promise I will try my best to get Rolf to fall for me.”

 

_Ah, so his crush is Rolf then. I hope everything goes well and when I leave I will make sure to keep in contact with Ed at least._

 

“I wish you good luck on your love endeavors, Ed. I shall keep in contact with you if I leave, ok?”

 

The two boys walk silently from then on up to Edd’s front porch. They part with a hug a sniffle from Ed. Edd gave him a reassuring smile and waved goodbye until he saw his friend walk into his own home.

 

Now Edd had to brace himself for his parents but when he walked into the house there was no parent present. Edd walked into the kitchen and on the table he saw one pink post it note.

_Eddward,_

_We did not raise a queer. After your exams are finished, pack a bag and we will pick you up_

_Carla & Lennard Vincent_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bottom line is people can be douches and i wanted to write a mean character. Please comment and sorry for the log wait between updates but i kinda just write when im bred so it will never be steady. I'm sorry.


	3. Responses

The more Edd thinks about the note, the more it hurts. His parents never paid much attention to him but even this was too much. His parents wouldn’t even allow him to tell them himself. They must have seen one of the videos. I wonder how many were posted online.

Edd couldn’t help his curiosity and went up to his room to check the computer. After logging onto Facebook there are already twenty five videos in his feed in which he is tagged. He finds a few more that had been reposted to him because the original poster was not one of his Facebook friends. 

Edd held his breath and clicked on one of the videos posted by Johnny. Edd and Johnny hadn’t been on good terms since plank was used in one of Eddy’s scams. On top of that Edd was pretty sure he was a homophobe like Eddy turned out to be. Eddy and Edd had been tagged in the post. The video lasted ten whole minutes and Edd hadn’t even realized that the confrontation lasted that long. The comments were awful. Some people talked about all the “faggots” there were in the school. The talked about how people who were homosexual should just die.

When Edd was at the end of the comment list and was about to burst into tears a few more popped up.

Johnny: I suspected Edd was a fag. Who knew he wanted a man so badly, right? But at least he’s got enough taste as to not want Eddy.

Eddy: Shut the fuck up you asshole. The only one with a problem here is sock-head. I’m beautiful just the way I am.

Sarah: I can’t believe I had a crush on him last year. That’s so totally disgusting. I wish I could erase it. It makes me feel ashamed of myself.

Jimmy: I know, Sarah. I warned you that it was a bad idea to go after someone who had no interest in girls. I always told you he was a fag.

That hurt Edd worse than some of the previous comments. Not only was Eddy still saying bad things about him but even the younger kids of the cull-de-sac wouldn’t accept him. Edd wasn’t certain it was okay to read the few comments that popped up while he was straining to hold back his tears. He decided it would be better to keep reading to be sure of how he would be treated at school the following day.

Kevin: All of you people need to stop. Double Dweeb is the same as before. All you people are scum for thinking badly of others. I know a few secrets about all of you that could really do some damage.

Nazz: Would you guys say the same thing if it was someone close to you that was gay. You people are so insensitive and it’s like totally not cool.

Rolf: Rolf thinks that smart Ed-boy is fine the way he is. Even Rolf is interested in a boy. I would not mess with Rolf or Rolf will mess with you.

The last few comments brought Edd over the edge and he burst into tears before logging out and shutting down the computer. Edd flopped onto his bed and sobbed roughly. He was disgusted by himself but felt happy because Kevin protected him. Even though Kevin didn’t mean it how Edd wanted it he still felt happy. That happy feeling disgusted Edd all the more. Before he knew it Edd had drifted off to sleep before doing his homework assignments or review for the next day.

Edd flew awake at the sound of his five o’clock alarm. He groggily rubbed his eyes and sat up in his bed. Edd had hoped everything that had happened was a dream and that when he went to school everything would be as it normally was. He would see Ed and Eddy at his front door to pick him up as they always did. He would glance at Kevin as he and Nazz rode by on Kevin’s bike. He would attend his daily classes and sit at the last table with his two best friends. 

Fate was not so nice. Edd quickly realized this as he sat up and found his book bag on the floor unopened from the day before. He had time before school, about two hours. Edd pulled out his homework having it done in record time trying not to think of anything else. After checking over his homework three times he reviewed for today’s classes. Edd hopped into the shower and tried to scrub away the filth he felt in his soul. He scrubbed his skin until it was raw and bloody in a few spots. 

His desperation caused him to once again burst into tears. He felt pathetic, like no matter how hard he scrubbed he would never become clean. Stepping out of the shower, Edd looked at his scars in the mirror with a faint smile. When Edd returned, he decided, he was going to be bigger and badder. He was going to be unrecognizable as his old self. But for now he was still small and nerdy. He would have to deal with that for seven more school days as today was Thursday. His weekends could be spent at home or at Ed’s house away from judgmental eyes. 

As Edd got dressed he went over his schedule for the day happy that all of his classes were honors courses so he would not have to see Eddy anywhere but the cafeteria. Edd was confused whether he was to still meet up with Kevin after school or not. Kevin had protected him in the comments to the video he watched the day before. Edd cringed at the memory of the things he had said. That is the most outspoken he had been since Eddy had tried to pull him into an utterly ridiculous and borderline illegal scam. 

In the mirror Edd looked like a ghost or maybe a vampire was a better description. His face was pal with red rimmed eyes and purple black eye bags. Edd took out his concealer and perfected his makeup before throwing on his hat and the rest of his clothes. As he walked down the stars his heart lurched into his throat as there was a large banging on his front door. 

Edd slowly inched to the door as he heard a familiar voice on the other side calling “Double Dee, its Ed. Eddy is not here today so we have to go to school alone.”

The familiar voice caused the panic to rush from Edd as he all but ran to the door. As e swung open he was pulled into a bear hug by his big oaf of a friend. He hadn’t forgotten his friend’s confession of liking Rolf though and Edd wanted to support his accepting best friend.

The two boys walked to school almost as if nothing had changed, almost. They both felt it though, the absence of their third part missing. It was as if the life in the air was no longer. Eddy had always been the one to plan weekend events or keep the conversation between the three of them. Ed and Edd did not feel the need to always converse. They walked in a comfortably silent if not tense atmosphere. The boys subconsciously stood closer together as if to close the awkward space that was typically filled by the smallest of the Eds. 

Upon their arrival the boys shared a quick hug before going their separate ways to their classrooms. Edd felt a little bad for his friend since he had to share his class with Eddy, but at least Ed had only come out to him. Edd wouldn’t carelessly spill his secret to other people. Edd on the other hand had his classes with Rolf and with Ed’s confession and Rolf’s on Facebook; he wasn’t completely sure how to look at the blue haired farm boy.

Edd braced himself for the onslaught of middle school bullying as he walked to his locker. He could hear whispers and feel people staring but it was nothing he wasn’t used to so far. His locker had a few scribbles on it and a few pieces of paper taped to it full of harsh words or explicit pictures of men. Edd was expecting this so he wasn’t surprised to find these things. After opening his locker he pulled out a Windex bottle of homemade cleanser and sprayed his locker before wiping it off with a cloth. This was one of the few times Edd was lad he was a germaphobe. He always had some type of cleaning supply on him in case it was needed. After placing down his books and getting his necessary homework for the day he spotted a paper taped to the inside of his locker. Edd was completely confused as to how it got there but it stated one of his few nicknames: Double Dweeb. He instantly knew it was from Kevin and he shoved it into his pocket so that he could look at it in the classroom. Edd made sure to grab everything he would need for all of his classes as he noticed that he forgot to pack a lunch. He scavenged his pockets and counted the change. He had just enough o buy one of the school lunches and although they were unhealthy, Edd skipped breakfast and knew he would be hungry by the time lunch came around. Edd had planned to eat his lunch in his classroom with his teacher so he didn’t have to face the people of the cafeteria. Now he was going to have to find someone to sit with and he hoped it wouldn’t be hard.

Edd heard the warning bell ring and decided it would be best to focus on class for now and worry about everything else when the time came. Edd hated doing that and preferred to have his day planned out before hand but today wasn’t going to be an ordinary day. Edd entered the classroom and people lanced up before going back to their work like nothing happened. He was thankful that the honors classes were normally more mature than the other middle school students. When Edd sits in his seat he still has time before the class starts to read Kevin’s letter.

Edd,  
Sit with me at lunch so it’s not awkward. I’ll protect you for today only so I look cool in front of Nazz. And you better not chicken out of our project because I still don’t know anything about the topic.  
-K

Edd couldn’t help but smile at the letter even if Kevin was only doing it to gain his crush’s attention. Edd was happy he wouldn’t have to awkwardly walk around to find a spot to eat at lunch. Edd looked up at the clock and noticed that the teacher was late. He was probably in a meeting before class and it ran overtime. Rolf, as the class leader took over the class and informed everyone that the teacher was in fact in a meeting and to take out our homework for when he returned. 

What Edd did not expect was what the teacher was going to do when he entered the classroom. This was something that shocked everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have posted all these chapters at fanficton.net also. I tend to update more there tho. Sorry.


	4. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody needs somebody to stand up for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update. I love all of you who are still willing to read this story after my awful behavior. My laptop sucks ass and I had to study a lot this year. It took more time than I imagined and I forgot about my pending stories. I hope you enjoy!

Eddward Vincent had never been a particularly loved child. His parents always busy working, no pets or cousins to play with and a nanny who hated his entire being. He was born only out of propriety. He felt no love or protection from those meant to be his everything. 

Edd had a brother once, long ago. He died in the same accident that gave him the scars on his back and his head. He'd heard stories or this beautiful, perfect little boy. He could do anything and everything on the first try. A try genius as perfect as a cherub. 

His parents blamed him for his brothers death, he knew it. Though even for the short five years they spent together, his big brother loved him the most and protected him from everything. It was his down fall in the end. 

The Vincent parents were away at a gala for the most aristocratic medical families in California. They left their two precious sons with their babysitter for the night. They planned to spoil them with a trip to New York if they behaved well. 

They favored their elder son as he would be taking after them. His future was already set up and he was perfect at everything he did. Even his love for his little brother was perfectly unwavering and proved he was better than petty jealousy. 

They did not like their perfect Elais' attitude towards plain little Eddward at first. It was merely an inconvenience to have a second child. Mrs. Vincent could not let rumors soread of getting an abortion though for it would ruin her reputation. The had kept the child and now he was more of a toy to their eldest than a child they wanted. 

They decided to get home early in hopes of putting their precious Elias to bed themselves but what thy recieved was heart breaking news and the formation of an irrational and unwavering grudge. 

When they arrived home it was to find the front door broken in and their babysitters bloodied body on the floor. As they followed the blood trail upstairs Mr. Vincent pulled out his cell phone to call the police. 

The trail of blood led to little five year old Eddward's bedroom. As they opened the door they first saw the bloodied body of what looked like a drunken homeless man. The farther they went into the room the more blood they could see. 

As they approached the bed they saw their perfect Elias covered in blood clutching his little brother. Eddward looked as if he had been maimed by a bear. His head had a long cut from front to back and his back looked torn open. As Elias rocked him he whimpered with every move. 

When Elias looked up at his parents his face was serene and covered in blood. There was a mad glint in his eye as he smiled at his parents and said "I killed the bad man because he was trying to hurt my pretty little princess". 

The boys' parents knew that this was what he called his little brother. Elias thought he was absolutely perfect like a princess from the stories. They knew then that something was wrong with their twelve year old prodigy. A child cannot simply be calm after brutally murdering a man while holding their maimed sibling. 

After the police showed up with an ambulance and brought Eddward to the hospital they decided they needed to get help for their son. Eddward would be fine after the scars healed but would be permanently scarred both physically and mentally. 

Eddward was fortunate enough to only be getting physical therapy as well as three sessions with the physiatrist each week. His brother, the only person to ever love him, his everything was sent away. 

His parents told him "Elias is dead, never speak his name again". 

He knew this was untrue though. He could feel in his heart that his brother was alive and he was okay. His parents always doted on Elias but he was fine because Elias doted on him. 

After this fateful day, he hadn't found an ounce of love in his house hold. His elder brother missing, he could find him no matter how much he tried, he was after all only five years old. Though his search continues for his brother, he holds no hope of finding him well. 

He was an unloved, unwanted child. He was left to fend for himself all while dealing with his trauma and trying to find his brother. Little did he know it would be thirteen years until they were reunited. 

This was the night everything changed. The day his brother died. 

Only he would again be reborn into something new. 

KEVEDDKEVEDDKEVEDD

As the first period teacher, Mr. Edwards walked in, Edd's heart was beating out of his chest. The teacher looked his square in the face before scanning the class. He made eye contact with each ad every student in the room before beginning his speech. 

"I am very disappointed in the students of Peach Creek Middle School. You are the honors students of this class. You represent all that is this school. I was disgusted to find some of your comments about the recent gossip mill in this school. 

"The sexuality of a person is nobodies business but their own. The fact that any of you feel the need to make any comment at all shows that you do not deserve to be here. Acting childish will get you nowhere in life and bigots will only find life difficult if they offend the wrong person. 

"I myself am homosexual. Nobody in this school knew because it was irrelevant. This is a place of study and learning, anything that hinders such a process is unnecessary and unwanted. If you have a problem with myself or another based on sexuality, get out!"

When nobody moved Edd tried hard to holding in a sniffle. He was moved by the speech and shocked that anybody would want to stand up for him but he supposed the teacher was standing up for himself as well. 

The teacher gave a satisfied sigh and started the class. By the end of the period Edd was already exhausted and wishing he had stayed home. He supposed he would just need to look forward to the study session with Kevin to get through the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me and please feel free to comment and review even critique me please! Also this backstory is going to be a setup for plot later and a bit of an explanation for Edd's rotten parents. Also I just like insane characters!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I have already uploaded this to fanfiction.net so if you have an account there i will probably update it there first. Thank you for reading and please comment. At the other website my username is still sisalynn99 and follow me on tumblr at sisalynn99. I will leave spoilers and occasionally fanart there!  
> Thank you for reading, I love you! <3


End file.
